familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stewie Griffin
Stewart "Stewie" Gilligan Griffin is the matricidal, megalomaniacal 1 year old infant of the Griffin family. according to Dammit Janet! He has also been known to answer to "Artemis", "Agent Buckwald", and "Snake". He rather likes "Snake." Background Stewie is well-spoken, with an advanced vocabulary and an English accent, and of an ambiguous sexual orientation. He has a love/hate relationship with the family dog Brian, and of course tells him almost all his secrets (Road to Rhode Island and Road to Europe). Stewie is constantly plotting ways to kill his mother, Lois, apparently holding a grudge against her because of his nine-month stay in her "ovarian Bastille." He shares his secrets with his confidant, Rupert, a stuffed teddy bear. Stewie often shows gay attraction to both Brian and Rupert, but has also formed brief heterosexual relationships, notably with Olivia and Janet. Stewie often speaks from the standpoint of a much older person, saying such things as "What is it that you children are into nowadays?" In one episode Stewie is seen doing pot in the future. One of his two friends says, "Nice pot, Stewie," and Stewie replies that he got it from the housekeeper. However, this is a fantasy shot, so it is uncertain whether or not it is canon. Another shows Stewie as the effeminate male friend of the popular girls during high school. Can The Family Understand Stewie? Much confusion has occurred over whether or not the family can understand Stewie's speech, especially given his tendency towards homicidal remarks. The Griffins appear to ignore most of what Stewie says, though on occasion they have responded to his speech, suggesting that they are fully aware of what he is saying and, while they understand his speech, they don't pay it much attention. Or possibly they understand him without fully realizing that they do, and they sometimes respond to what he says intuitively, without really knowing why they make the remarks they make. This would seem a natural way to explain the apparent contradictions. Here are a few occasions when people have evidently understood him. Chitty Chitty Death Bang :Stewie: Victory is mine! :Lois: Yes, and this cake is yours, too. Untitled Griffin Family History :Stewie: How can you say you don't like it if you haven't even given it a chance? :Lois: I agree with Stewie, it's not really fair. Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington (when Lois dreams she finds out that Stewie's evil) :Lois: My god, it all makes sense now. My baby is some kind of diabolical genius bent on world domination! :Stewie: (clapping) Bravo, Lois. The last horse finally crosses the finish line. :Lois: Stewie! All these months I should've paid attention to what you've said. You're an evil child. Why, why did I have to go and smoke pot when I was pregnant with you? Love Blactually Stewie wants to talk to Loretta, but Brian won't let him. :Stewie: Just let me do all the talking. :Brian: No, I think I can communicate with her better. She's only going to get the gist of what you're saying. :Stewie: Really? Isn't she one of those people outside the family who can understand me? :Brian: No, I think because of Cleveland she's close enough to the main cast that it might be a little weird. :Camera man: We're filming! :Stewie: Okay, okay! (to Brian) Ring the doorbell. Brian, the family dog can always understand him though, and they often have conversations between themselves. Strangers can also understand Stewie, as can Brian's girlfriend (of several episodes) Jillian. On the rare occasions he speaks directly to Meg or Chris they also sometimes reply. The episodes Stewie Kills Lois and Lois Kills Stewie are the only episodes where he is really spoken to properly by all family members, but these two episodes are somewhat non-canonical, as they were simulations. When asked this question in an interview, Seth MacFarlane, the creator of Family Guy, stated that Stewie is really talking, but most of the family just ignore him in the way people generally ignore things said by very small children. He also said that Brian can understand him. Stewie's sexual orientation Stewie seemingly is a closet Bisexual. In FG301 "The Thin White Line", Stewie sings to a ship full of sailors: "Well, despite your point of view I can thrill a girl or two- But I'd rather get it on with you!" Also there is a quote after escaping the cops, while dressed as a girl in FG515 "Boys Do Cry" :Brian How you holding up Stewie? :Stewie Umm, I feel right Brian, I feel right. There is also a scene in Deep Throats that suggests he's attracted to Brian. He makes a similar drunken admission in Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story: :Brian: You're drunk! :Stewie: You're sexy! He even tried to trick Brian into having sex with him, in the episode Movin' Out (Brian's Song). He has also kissed Brian at least twice on the show. In The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou, Stewie had a panic about having cancer, and wanted to have his list of things to be done before he died to be completed. One of those things was to learn how to ballroom dance with Brian. In that part, Stewie dressed himself in a pink dress and ear-rings. After they have danced for a while, Stewie whispers, "I love you" to Brian. In the episode, Saving Private Brian, he and Brian kiss to get kicked out of the army. Then while kissing another gay man comes up to them and says, Gay man: "Any room for one more?" Stewie: "Hell yeah!" Brian then slaps him. In Ocean's Three and a Half, Stewie makes a remark near the end of the episode that strongly suggests his bisexuality. :Brian: So, how did Susie like your video? :Stewie: I don't care about her anymore. I'm in love with Bryan Adams. In the episode The Former Life of Brian, Stewie tries to seduce Dylan: :Dylan: Stewie, why are you nude? :Stewie: Oh, just a little something I do around once a week around here called a naked tea party. Got my teacup here... all I need is a tea bag. That something that interests you, my friend? :Dylan: You're weird. :Stewie: Yeah, and you're attractive; now take your fucking pants off! :Dylan: Im outta here! However in Stewie Griffin, The Untold Story, his older self had sex with a girl named Fran for 8 seconds. In some episodes Stewie has dreams about Rupert being a muscular man with a teddy bear head and him being a short baby like woman. Similar hints are given during other episodes. However, there are also many references to him being straight, as seen in FG215 "Dammit Janet", where he falls in love with a female toddler. He is most likely just bisexual or pan sexual. Stewie has twice had a relationship with another young toddler/beauty queen named Olivia. Stewie also has a running gag in the series where he throws "Sexy Parties" that involve many women in tight and revealing outfits, Stewie laughs and dances through these parties as though he is having a good time. In a cancelled episode named Queer Is Stewie?, he came out of the closet. This never saw the light of day due to the show's cancellation. The episode was later redone to Stewie finding his future self. He has also been seen doing women's gymnastics in front of Brian and Brian says "Man that is gay." Seth MacFarlane, the creator of Family Guy, has stated in an interview that "He originally began as this diabolical villain, but then we delved into the idea of his confused sexuality. We all feel that Stewie is almost certainly gay, and he’s in the process of figuring it out for himself. We haven’t ever really locked into it because we get a lot of good jokes from both sides, but we treat him oftentimes as if we were writing a gay character." In the episode where Brian finds his son, Stewie seems to love Brian's son (even trying to get him nude), however, at the end of Chick Cancer Stewie clearly states that he can "totally get into" being gay after brian tells him the meaning of the word. Stewie: Why don't people just do what they do with women, but with with your buddy, hmm why don't guys just do that? Brian: They do, it's called being gay. Stewie: Oh so THATS what gay is, yeah I can totally get into that. Also revealed in the episode "Love Blactally" that Stewie has a attraction to Brian. Because Brian is standing there and Stewie sticks his finger in his mouth then Brian says, :Brian: What the HELL are you doing? :Stewie: Nothing, you had something in your teeth. Then Stewie sticks that finger in his mouth In "The Road to Germany", Stewie was flying a plane and made some odd gestures at a passing pilot. However when the pilot had his shirt off and was rubbing his nipple, Stewie looked stunned. On one episode, Stewie was at a funeral and was looking at all the girls and was counting which girls he would "DO." in on the road to Germany he also told the instructor he may be homosexual. Possibly, Stewie is confused about his sexual orientation due to the fact that he is only one years old, being the reason he acts gay in some episodes (this is a possible draw back to being a super genius when you are only one years old). Stewie showed signs of being straight and gay in Ocean's Three and a Half as he was in love with suzie and then Brian Addams. another example is in Family Gay he gives Brian a pamphlet for "Straight Camp" but the brochure was dated a year ago. Also in the Episode Not All Dogs Go To Heaven, Brian asks Stewie if he is queer, and Stewie responds with "Probably." Grouping all these signs together, Stewie is quite possibly Bisexual and is in love with Brian, but still loves girls. Stewie's head Some questions have been raised about the unique American football shape of Stewie's head, none of the other Griffin family members have this trait. In the episode Stuck Together, Torn Apart, in one flashback, Stewie did have a head shape similar to Meg's until he was bouncing on the bed and hit the ceiling, thus flattening it into the familiar football shape. However, in Chitty Chitty Death Bang, there were flashbacks of Stewie in Lois's womb and the moment he was born, and his head was already like that. This may be because Peter and Lois' relationship is supposedly incestuous due to a sexual encounter between Nate Griffin and the Pewterschmidt slave owners, however this is not the case as Peter is not technically a Griffin he's a McFinnigan. Also, his half-brother Bertram has a similar head shape. Also Stewie's head looks similar in shape to the main character of the 1996 cartoon "Hey Arnold!". Stewie: (Trying to fit a bag over his head) My god, Lois, either I was a C-Section or you're wonder woman. Stewie's Inventions *FG101 - Mind Control Device - Used on a judge to save Peter from jail. *FG102 - Weather Device - Used to control the world's weather (and destroy broccoli). *FG103 - Carbonite Freeze Gun - Used on security guard that froze him for approximately 10 years. *FG104 - Time Machine - Stewie moved time forward to bypass the pain of teething, but was forced to move time backwards when the machine's schematics became public. *FG219 - Hypnotic Control Device - A device used to harness the size and strength of Chris. *FG302 - Mass Hypnosis Device - Used to control the unsuspecting public. *FG311 - In order to keep Lois and Peter from having another baby he created two machines: **Peter-Bot - a robotic version of Peter that would replace him in the bed. **Micro-Ship - A battle cruiser that shrank to the size of a cell, and was armed with phaser cannons to battle Peter's sperm cells; the ship's computer was voiced by Majel Barrett, widow of "Star Trek" creator Gene Roddenberry and voice of the ship's computer in all the Star Trek series. *FG314 - Tried to control the minds of a basketball crowd by taking the part of a head cheerleader. *FG419 - The little supervillain makes a hovering drill machine to kill Lois, but it fails. *FG422 - Stewie gets into a war with his sibling, Bertram which involves his personal fleet of airplanes. *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story - Created robot lookalikes of himself and Brian so they could leave and find his real father. *FG509 - Creates a pair of skis with rockets on them that can even produce a large tea room and butler, so he can get his teddy bear Rupert back. *FG604 - Stewie uses a simulation machine to see what it would be like if he killed Lois and took over the world. *FG605 - The family finds a body switching orb that works on Lois and Peter. * Stewie created another time machine which Mort was mislead and thought it was a restroom. *in Not All Dogs Go To Heaven he made a teleporter to ask the cast of star trackthe next generation a few questions. *American Dad vs. Family Guy - He builds a robot walker complete with machine guns, lasers, rockets, a force field, and a metallic orb that can explode and kill his opponents. *He also seems to be constantly carrying a firearm, whether a laser gun, shotgun, machine gun, flamethrower, or his favorite pistol, the colt M1911. He is very skilled with these weapons. *In addition, he has several bladed weapons such as retractable wrist blades, throwing axes, twin daggers, and a sword. *His lair is a large room hidden behind his bedroom wall and opened up when a baseball bat in his toy bin is moved. *Is proficient in several martial arts, and has demonstrated skills in Muay Thai, Savate, Krav Maga, Kendo, Fencing, Ninjutsu, Okinawan Kobudo, and Brazillian Jiu-Jitsu. *Has displayed genius level intelligence, and a proficiency in quantum physics, chemistry, engineering, piloting, military strategy, and psychological warfare. Methods of world domination *Going to micaragwa to raise a army *pointing several nukes on each and every capital around the globe *Hacking the CIA power grid and gaining control of the earth's eletricity Relatives Main Artcle: List of Griffin and Pewterschmidt ancestors *Brian Griffin (best friend,rival and love interest) *Peter Griffin (father) *Lois Griffin (mother/archenemy) *Chris Griffin (brother) *Meg Griffin (sister) *Bertram Griffin (half-brother) *Stewie Cruise (cousin) *Mickey McFinnigan (paternal grandfather) *Thelma Griffin (paternal grandmother) *Carter Pewterschmidt (maternal grandfather) *Barbara Pewterschmidt (maternal grandmother) *Peter Griffin Jr. (desceased brother) * unamed sister (deceased sister) His enemies * ((The man in white))~ the "professional" who was supposed to return stewie to loises womb on his birthday. Was assassinated via lured into the house and disintegrated. * ((Bertram))~ his half brother and single most worst nemesis and they normaly fight and stewie is victorius. Normal bertram gets out of the fights by admitting defeat or yelling "MOMMY!" * Brad~ the little deviant who was the signature antagonist against stewie during swimming at the quahog community pool. Other appearances * Stewie has appeared as a Spokesperson for Snapvine.com, speaking as Darth Vader and asking users what they would blow up with the Death Star, while promoting the Lucas-Mcfarlane project Blue Harvest (Family Guy). * Stewie appeared in a short clip on the 20th annual MTV Video Music Awards insulting rapper 50 Cent, which has become a viral video circulating on numerous online services. Stewie, with blocks spelling out "MTV", Rupert and a baby toy in the background, reads some words from the song "Wanksta" in a comical voice, then commenting: "Well, good luck finding the subject and predicate of that run-on sentence! And what the bloody hell does it mean, "we don't go nowhere without toast"? Now, you listen to me, Mr. Cent. If you want to make it in this business, lay off the doobie!". He then pulls out a hitherto concealed sign reading "Stewie for Governor". * Stewie's face, on a stick, can be seen in the background of the ESPN talk show Pardon the Interruption. * During the 2006 Canadian Election Royal Canadian Air Farce ran their own election with Paul Martin, Stephen Harper, Jack Layton (all leaders of the major parties that election), Jim Harris (whose Green Party, while still minor, was gaining public attention) and "Stewie from Family Guy." Stewie ended up winning with 39 percent of the votes. *Stewie has appeared on the MSNBC news program Countdown with Keith Olbermann, often introducing (or regressing) news stories regarding Bill O'Reilly. On the May 24, 2006 show, he introduced O'Reilly as Worst Person in the World (a regular Olbermann segment) on the program. Stewie said, "Oh, wait, Bill, hold still. Allow me to soil myself on you. Victory is mine!" This has been shortened to just "Today's Worst Person in the World." Stewie announced June 1 "Countdown presents: 'Factor Fiction', wherein we expose that bastard Bill O'Reilly lying again." He then repeated what he had said above. This has become the norm on O'Reilly segments most of the time. On June 5, 2006, he introduced "Breaking News" about Tom Cruise, Katie Holmes, and American Idol by saying "Oh here we go. Probably some story about Britney Spears or, knowing Keith, some baseball card." He also did an animation saying "Breaking News. Oh, this should be rich, must be something of a monumental earth shattering importance or they wouldn't have that Earth there shattering. See it shattering? It's Earth Shattering Breaking News. Oh, do tell me! Tell me, tell me!" * Stewie (along with Brian, the latter with no speaking roles) has also appeared on the unaired short of My Name Is Earl called ''Bad Karma'', in which he influences Earl to get even with everyone who's wronged him. Earl watches him on TV instead of Carson Daly. This short appears on the Season 1 DVD. * Stewie was an announcer of the 2006 Spike Video Game Awards. * Stewie and Brian appeared at the 59th Primetime Emmy Awards performing a musical number poking fun at networks and current shows on the air, while also poking fun at the new shows coming this fall, such as the one based on the GEICO Cavemen. The song was based on the FCC song from the episode "PTV". * Stewie-in parade balloon form- appeared in a commercial for Coca-Cola that aired during Super Bowl XLII. During the course of the commercial, the Stewie balloon and the Underdog balloon fight over a floating bottle of Coke. During the course of the battle the bottle floats away from them and into the waiting arms of a Charlie Brown balloon. Classic Quotes * OH! Now I've gone and soiled myself. * (After hearing Jillian say 'Rhode Island City') "Ahahahahaha! It's like she's fucking five!" * Oh yes Meg yes. Everything was going swimmingly for you until now. THIS is the thing that will ruin your reputation. Not your years of grotesque appearance, or your awkward social graces, or that Felix Unger-ish way you clear your sinuses. No no no, it's this. Do you hear yourself talk? I might kill you tonight." * "Yea, I'll have the douchebag on rye." * "Hello operator...operator! Oh yes, that's it, you have to punch in the numbers nowadays. Yes I should know this...867-5309...no that's not it...DAMN YOU TOMMY TUTONE! Uh...there's only one thing to do. 111-1111, Lois? Damn. 111-1112, Lois? Damn. 111-1113..." * Oh, I'm going to do to you what douchebags did to the guitar. * (After Brian tells him what gay is) Oh thats what gay is... oh I could totally get in to that. * Wheres my money!!! * How ironic, Rogers... it almost rhymes with... eliminate! * Victory is mine! * Put me through to the Pentagon! (to his Sesame Street phone) * Damn you vile woman! (to Lois) External Links *Stewie's Voicemail! *Stewie pictures and other Family Guy pictures *Stewie Family Guy Free Video Clips Griffin Griffin Category: Stewie Category:enemy characters